


Fireworks

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Outside Sex, a pwp that somehow became....This, basically mika is a thirsty flower and gets watered, shu's also thirsty but just doesn't want to admit it, you know. sexy gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: The words that Kanata told her a few days before the live also still echo in her mind. They were what made her choose to participate in the first place, after all.“Shu, Mi~san, your precious child, is saying that she wants to join the ‘festival’.”Shu closes her eyes.“She has accepted every ‘part’ of you, hasn’t she? You should accept every ‘part’ of her~”.She sighs. “Fifteen minutes."





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So....I started writing this literally during Shooting Star Fes and then I left it to ferment for about a year until I finally finished it, well...now. Lol. Note that since I did write it then the timeline doesn't really match up to canon, so you could consider this an AU honestly.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy what I consider my Magnum Opus! This is for all my wlw sisters out there and all those who love girl Valk ♡

Shu despised crowds and that, by default, extends to festivals as well. Or, well, at least being in them; tradition is important to upkeep after all. But the people, oily smell of the street food, loud yelling of children, men operating the stalls and the general chaos that seems to be created by the very word ‘festival’ – it's too much for Shu to handle for long without having to venture off to the side to recompose herself.

Despite having to do that that now, despite the noises, smells, the humidity, and terrible amounts of people and their filth Shu is having to endure, Mika still finds it appropriate to lean on Shu, arm trying to worm its way around her own.

“Nnah, Oshi-san, I know you’re probably real tired from the live but another fireworks show is gonna go off soon. Do ya wanna watch them for a bit? Uh…together?” Mika asks. “Most folks probably went to the main stage to watch us perform and will watch ‘em there so I think I can find us a quiet spot somewheres.”

Shu’s automatic response is no. She just spent the last hour performing on a yagura for the “Shooting Star Festival” surrounded by what had to be hundreds of people, thousands of fireworks seemingly going off at once, and a much too clamorous group of buffoons called Ryuseitai. Even Mika, who usually sticks to her like a lost duckling much to Shu’s annoyance, was in such a euphoric state from the festivities that she had disappeared from Shu’s sight more than a few times amongst the crowds. Of course Shu is tired and would love to go home, she has had more than enough.

However, briefly looking down at Mika leaning against her, Shu contemplates.

They had both changed back to yukata after performing in their ornate live costumes, but Mika had left her hair up in the side ponytail and golden hair accessories that Shu had done up for the live. It was Shu’s suggestion that she should keep them in, saying that she had spent far too long styling her hair for her to ruin it so quickly, despite the risk of the pieces getting lost or dirty. It's not like the accessories weren't irreplaceable and she and Mika were going to head straight home anyways, she had explained. She did all this for Mika anyways, might as well let her enjoy herself to the fullest.

Also, in the festival lights the gold accessories twinkle like stars against her raven hair, making the already beautiful girl more ethereal and otherworldly than she already looks. Shu, of course, keeps that musing to herself.

The words that Kanata told her a few days before the live also still echo in her mind. They were what made her choose to participate in the first place, after all. 

_“Shu, Mi~san, your precious child, is saying that she wants to join the ‘festival’.”_

Shu closes her eyes.

_“She has accepted every ‘part’ of you, hasn’t she? You should accept every ‘part’ of her~”_

She sighs. “Fifteen minutes.”

Mika looks up overjoyed, grabs her arm tighter and hurriedly leads them away. “Okay, Oshi-san, then follow me! This is my first time at this specific festival, but I used to hang ‘round ‘em all the time back home. Y’know I don’t like crowds much either, so I know where folks tend to be at certain times to avoid ‘em.”

She continues rambling on as they pass by the still populated alleyways of the festival. Shu notices that the families and children about earlier have mostly gone, replaced now by young adults and couples who stopped to browse the various stalls.

She also notices some of the couples holding hands as they do so. A bolder pair, partially hidden in the corner of a tent, are even kissing.

Shu feels a surge of disgust run through her at the shameless public display of affection. She almost even wants to complain, but then she feels the hand intertwined tightly with her own and the beaming girl attached to it, excitedly tugging her along through, purposefully she notices, less crowded paths. She holds her tongue.

After a bit of searching around the festival grounds, Mika finally stops.

“Nnah, Oshi-san, I think we have to go a bit of a ways out to find a quiet spot….I think I know a good place though, but we have to climb some stairs…that okay? I know ya don’t like gettin’ sweaty, so…”

“Hmph, I’m already dirty from the live earlier and if it will get us away from this riff-raff that has crawled out, I cannot say I am opposed”, Shu says. “Plus you have already taken me this far haven’t you? I trust you can find us a spot. If it means walking up some stairs I am not so tired to not be able to accomplish that.”

“Well, okay, if ya say so…” Mika says, still a bit hesitant. “Then let’s go! The show’s gonna start soon!”

She leads them through the festival yet again, and as trees replace food stalls and people, Shu realizes that Mika is taking them to what has to be the back of the grounds and into the surrounding forest.

“Kagehira, just where are we going?” Shu asks, having grown impatient. While the path is still flat and the mud minimal, their custom geta are going to get dirty at this rate. Plus, while she can most definitely appreciate nature’s beauty from a distance, to be in it? The heat, insects, and general grime one seems to magically collect, she would never say she was fond of it.

“I swear it’s ‘round here somewhere, Oshi-san! I mean it! I saw it when I was out here walkin’ once with Naru-chan and Kou-chan.”

Shu raises a brow, wondering what they possibly could have been doing out here in what was basically the middle of the woods, when a dilapidated stone structure catches her attention further down the path.

“A gate? Out here?” Shu voices out loud.

“Ahh! Where, Oshi-san? That’s what I’ve been lookin’ for!”

“Just up ahead”, she says, gesturing towards it.

“Nnah, you’re amazin’, Oshi-san~! My eyes are no good in the dark, I would’ve never saw it.”

Why did Mika even attempt to search for something in the dark then? Truly an empty-headed girl. “Well then, be grateful I saw it,” Shu says, approaching the gate. “I have had just about enough of this running though this wilderness just to see some lights go off for fun.”

“I am, I am grateful, Oshi-san!” Mika says, almost bowing as she walks up the first step. “It’ll be real worth it, I promise. We’ve just gotta hope no else knows this spot.”

After going up what is indeed more than a few stone steps, they finally reach their destination. What Mika brought her to is an overlook which gives an almost perfect view of the dark sky above. It's surprisingly empty of people, but the litter dotting the area shows that it was occupied not too long ago, likely from the earlier show.

“Ahh, Oshi-san we’re so lucky!” Mika says, bubbling with energy, as they walk towards the fencing along the edge of the cliff. “Just look, we can see so far from here! We’re gonna get the best view and there ain’t no one around either! It’s perfect!”

Shu huffs. “While I’m not sure if it was worth running around like a lunatic in the woods and possibly dirtying our yukata, I must admit this isn’t…bad,” she says, before quickly adding, “For something you thought of, that is.”

“Nah, I didn’t really do nothin’ Oshi-san~”, she admits, rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed. “If anythin’, I thought it’d be a flop. Especially since I think I took longer than the fifteen minutes ya gave me.”

Before Shu can respond, the high-pitched, whirling sound of fireworks being set reaches her ears. Mika finally releases Shu’s hand and hurries over to the fenced-off edge. 

“Ah, look! Look, Oshi-san, they’re startin’!”

“Yes, yes, I can quite see that,” Shu says, barely glancing up. She's more focused on Mika who, in her excitement, jumped onto the second railing, her body stretched out over the edge to get a better look. “And don’t lean on that fence, who knows how sturdy that thing is. Surely there has to be a seating area somewhere?”

Prompted, Mika turns her head to look around and points to one to their far left. “Oh, there’s a bench!” It's at the perfect spot, off to the side and almost completely hidden from view by vegetation in the otherwise open area. “We can sit there and watch!”

Mika hurries off again, kicking her feet as she takes a seat, starry-eyed as she gazes at the fireworks bursting in brilliant light above.

Unlike the other, Shu takes her time coming over, exhaustion finally hitting her. Alongside the hike, they had performed a live only a short while ago, not to mention the days of preparation and sleepless nights for the festival beforehand. She knows she had overexerted herself. Sitting down sounds heavenly at the moment.

She looks off to the view beside her as she walks. Out in the open of the overlook, the fireworks light up the night sky in bursts of light and color that mimic that of the still bustling festival stands down below as they come into view. Thanks to the wind, the sulfurous stench of fireworks, while still noticeable, is more tolerable than it was in the crowded valley the festival is situated in, and the loud bursts are less deafening.

It is indeed quite lovely.

Standing by the fence admiring the scene for a few more moments, she turns ready to take a seat beside the other. She pauses, however, seeing Mika’s eyes trained on her rather than the display above them, the sparkle of their light reflecting in her eyes making their usual blue and gold indistinguishable from one another. They remind Shu of flames, and just like a helpless moth she can't look away, captivated, just as they seem to be to her own.

After what seems like minutes, closing her mouth that she let fall open, Mika murmurs, “Oshi-san, the fireworks….they make ya look so gorgeous, y’know? I can’t stop admirin’ ya to even look at ‘em...”

Stunned by her declaration, Shu feels her heart skip several beats. “I-Is that so?”

Realizing what she said, Mika clears her throat and looks down. “W-well yeah…Oshi-san’s the prettiest person ever, so…so yeah...”

“H-hmph, I appreciate the compliment, but your flattery is unwarranted.”

“But Oshi-san, I mean it, I…I—“,

Mika wants to say more, but Shu continues, cutting her off, in a voice so soft that she isn't quite sure that she actually says it at all herself.

“I should be saying the same to you.”

Mika blinks at her, eyes wide as the moon. “Wait…wait. What did ya say, Oshi-san?” She probably thinks she misheard. Shu honestly isn't sure if she is in her right mind either.

“I-I said the same to you”, she says, louder this time. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Mika really is making this difficult for her, but Shu decides she isn't going to backpedal on her words now that they are out in the open. If anything, perhaps, this is the initiative she needs.

Shu moves forward and lightly runs her finger up the crimson fabric of her collar. “I outdid myself with your yukata today”, she says, keeping her voice steady. “You look stunning. I’m sure no one could look away from you up on stage earlier either…” She brushes the hair ornament pinned in her ponytail, before resting her hand on Mika’s cheek. “I know I couldn’t.”

Mika reddens at the praise, but doesn’t turn away. “No, no Oshi-san!” she says, placing her hand over Shu’s on her cheek, leaning into her touch. “Yer the one who dressed me up and ya got the crowd so mesmerized. You were amazin’ and perfect and no could touch ya up there, I was just followin’ yer lead...” Mika looks away. “Even then, I just kept gettin’ distracted. I know I messed up some of my dance moves and got off-pitch and was just makin’ Valkyrie and ya look bad and sloppy even though we’re supposed to be better than Ryuseitai and—“

Shu hears the waterworks in her voice before she sees them.

“Kagehira, stop talking.”

Mika visibly flinches at Shu’s tone.

“Really, must everything that comes out of your mouth ruin everything? Truly, an abysmal flaw of yours - one of countless.”

Shu turns Mika’s now sulking face, making her look her right in the eyes.

“You are a failure and a broken, useless excuse of a doll. However“, Shu pauses, mouth suddenly dry. “I-I want to unwaveringly accept every part of you, Kagehira – just as you have accepted every part of me.”

Shu is sure she can feel Mika’s pulse thumping against her fingers. Its frantic rhythm sending sparks directly to her own heart. 

Shu moves first. A kiss, chaste, on the other’s forehead, driven by the sheer affection and emotion she holds for the girl next to her right at that moment.

“Oshi-san…” Mika’s expression immediately lightens up and she brings up her face to kiss Shu unabashedly on the lips.

Not pulling away, the image of the couple kissing from earlier flashes through Shu’s mind. They are just as shameless, aren’t they? Well, at least they aren’t fully in public where anyone could see them, she tells herself. And…she can’t just reject the girl in front of her, not when she is kissing her so sweetly.

“I love you so much, Oshi-san”, Mika whispers into her mouth.

Not when she bares her feelings to her…

“And I you…Kagehira”, she whispers back.

Not when Shu herself feels the same.

It’s Mika who moves first this time, taking a large breath of air before deepening their embrace, putting her arms around Shu’s neck to bring her closer. To Shu who is still standing, the sudden downward pull catches her off guard. While having to catch herself on the back of the bench with her hands to avoid falling on top of the other, she doesn’t break their locked lips. If anything, she kisses back with equal fervor, leaning over Mika.

 Tongue, lips, and teeth meld, mesh and pull. Being hunched over, Shu’s yukata, which was wrapped high around her chest, loosens somewhat. Mika’s hands seem to have noticed as well as they are venturing further from their place around Shu’s neck, caressing her collarbone as they go under her yukata, to reveal bare shoulders, fingers running over them before going down to the top of her breasts.

Shu, having enough of holding herself up, not being able to touch, and being too lost in the moment to care, momentarily pulls back to hike up her yukata and brings her knees up to the bench on the either side of Mika, as she gets into the other’s lap.

Wrapping her arms around Mika’s head, Shu brings the other’s face to her neck, to which Mika immediately beings to mouth, sucking on her jugular before moving down to nip at her clavicle. Shu gasps, like the dirty, insatiable whore she is behaving like.

Admittingly, yes, Shu knows Mika likely pulled her out and away to an isolated, romantic spot to try and...charm her. And yes, Shu was going to let her if the mood and setting allowed, thinking that that would have been that. They would then go home, perhaps Mika more clingy than usual and Shu more tolerant and content after a satisfactory performance and a lovely evening. What Shu didn't envision was Mika being literally moments away from kissing her bare breasts on a bench in an empty cliffside viewpoint.

They have only gone anywhere near this level once before, a few weeks ago in fact, after the Tanabata Festival. Perhaps the warning sign that their relationship was going down a new, uncharted path.

Despite their highly unwarranted loss to fine, Shu was buzzing with barely-containable emotion and raw passion after performing her first live in what seemed like ages. Mika had been superb, absolutely flawless in her dance and showmanship, looking more beautiful than Shu had ever realized. And while Shu had stopped Mika when she had threatened - almost punched - that wretched Tenshouin in Shu’s defense; there was nothing more she could have asked from the girl. She had given it her all for Shu, pushed herself the very limits of the rules and what her frail body could handle and Shu was proud. Overwhelmingly so. She had felt like a firecracker was detonating inside her and in the fit of the moment had pushed Mika up against a wall and began vehemently kissing her as soon as Mika’s much-needed maintenance was done.

There had been no confession though, no professions of love, no hands in places that would make her ancestors turn in their graves and get Mika kicked out of Shu’s home (if the kissing didn’t do the trick). Just a release of some of the tension that they both knew had long been boiling inside them.

Visibly dazed after Shu pulled her tongue out of Mika’s lipstick-stained mouth, the other girl barely had a chance to breathe out a bewildered “U-um, Oshi-san..?” before Shu realized what she had just done. Having no Mademoiselle to explain this away for her, she immediately bid a stiff good job and good night before hastily retreating out of Mika’s room to her own.

She had spent that night furiously sewing, quietly asking Mademoiselle what she should do. Dealing with humans, feelings, not to mention romance, were not Shu’s forte. Mademoiselle, of course, told her to accept her feelings – that Mika-chan surely felt the same. Perhaps that was true. That would be what a normal person would assume in such a predicament. However, Shu, was not a normal person, she was above those lowly masses whose minds crumpled after foregoing such an embarrassing event. She would not belittle herself like that. At least…not yet. Not when she was knew she was not the person Mika deserved – Mika deserved more than the defiled, broken deity that she was now.

Despite trying her hardest to focus on anything else, the shame of leaving Mika behind and knowing she was likely utterly confused, maybe disgusted in her master’s actions, blighted Shu to the morning. She had even mentally prepared herself for the hesitant questions that Mika would most definitely try to ask and Shu did not want to answer with a cowardly, but solid excuse: she didn’t remember.

The shame burned more than she imagined when, in the morning, Mika, like Shu, acted as though their impassioned tryst hadn’t occurred.

Shu had trained her doll better than she had thought.

At that moment, however, as she feels Mika’s small hands run down her still mostly covered-breasts and push them up and squeeze, another sort of burn was spreading like wildfire through her, lighting fireworks more intense than those dazzling above. Turn of events were definitely going in an ever-increasingly different direction than Shu envisioned, and as she only feels a minor irk of self-hatred as she runs her fingers through Mika’s previously beautifully done hair, she isn’t sure if she wants it to end.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Mika never knew heat and softness could go hand in hand so well together. Or well, maybe in a really fluffy towel that had just come out of the dryer. Or petting a cat that had been sunbathing all day long. Or the inside of one of Shu’s freshly-baked croissants...

Okay, maybe she did. This is different though!

Shu has big boobs. Really nice, big boobs. Really, _really_ , nice boobs that Mika may or may not have stared at more times than she could ever hope to know. And right now, each one and all their warmth and softness is in each of her hands, partially exposed.

For now, that is.

With each bolder, upward squeeze the yukata and hadajuban underneath fall ever so further downwards. Mika is sure if she’d let go they would slide off completely.

And Oshi-san – _oh, Oshi-san_ – she’s making noises Mika never thought she would hear the other make, never knew she _could_ make. Mika can't see her face from the position that she is in, but just hearing and feeling her react to her touch and her tongue is lighting a fire so hot and intense in Mika’s head and belly that any fear of repercussion for being so bold has vanished.

She squeezes her hands again, and, finally realizing to let her lips join her hands too, peppers creamy skin with appreciative kisses, thumbing the other’s nipples under the silky fabric. She almost lets the fabric fall completely until she does the stupidest thing she could do: think.

“O-Oshi-san?” Mika stops, finally looking up at the other’s face. “Can…can I? Uh…” She rustles the other’s yukata a bit.

“O-oh…” Shu stutters, surprised at the sudden question. “I...” Her face reddens. “Yes, you– you’re allowed…”

Mika blushes in turn. “Ah…I– uh…thank ya,” she says, awkwardly.

She doesn't know what came over her to ask Shu if it was okay when she was already so close. Something to do with exposing something as holy as Shu’s nipples to the outside world makes it seem like she has to have permission. It's respectful, you know? Like, even though she physically felt them, what if Shu doesn't actually have nipples or something and wanted to hide that? She can't do that to her because she's being selfish!

That fear immediately dissipates as she lets the silk fabrics slide off, revealing her breasts completely, including her nipples.

 _Wow…they’re the same color as her hair_ , is Mika’s first thought.

She brings her hand to cup one, feeling its warm heaviness in her hand. While Shu has seen Mika naked plenty of times before for maintenance purposes, and they regularly change in the same room, and they even bathed together once before, Shu always kept a towel or bra on. As an A-cup Mika also wasn’t graced like Shu, so this is a new experience.

First lifting her head to place a gentle kiss on Shu’s lips, Mika renews her earlier actions, kissing her breasts she gently massages them, loving how they move beneath her hands, fingers brushing against and pinching her nipples, producing more of those amazing sounds from Shu. She moves her mouth over one of them, sucking messily, enjoying the feel of the bud against her tongue, before nipping sharply with her front teeth.

Shu flinches, hands tightening on her shoulders, her nails digging into Mika’s skin warningly.

“Kagehira”, Shu hisses. Mika went too far.

“Eheh…Sorry, Oshi-san. I got a bit too carried away”, Mika says sheepishly, and gives the abused nipple an apologetic kiss before straightening herself up to give one to Shu’s lips as well.

Shu huffs in exasperation, but presses back.

Mika continues to feel up her tits. Shu also joins, caressing Mika back. Mika moans into Shu’s mouth, whose tongue comes to meet hers, the atmosphere regaining heat and movement. Her hands begin to drift again. This time down into her yukata along the curvature of Shu’s back, daringly letting them slide past the edges of what has to be a thong and resting the ends of her fingers on her bare butt.

No negative response from Shu: a good sign. She caresses the smooth skin, testing how far she could go, before giving a gentle squeeze. With still no admonished slap on the head or yelling in disgusted outrage from Shu, she continues.

In fact, she thinks she has to be doing something right, as Shu, still very much in Mika’s lap, legs splayed on either side of hers, has begun to rub her body against hers. Nothing wild, barely noticeable if someone was watching in fact, but Mika, hyper-aware of every centimeter of Shu touching her, _noticed_.

She knows that Shu is restraining herself, trying with all her might to retain her composure. But these are signs she's slowly, but surely cracking.

Mika is also hyper-aware that Shu is letting her knead her ass. The one that, just as Shu’s chest, has been haunting Mika for ages. It is something she rarely gets to enjoy seeing too, unlike her tits, as Shu rarely wears bottoms that are too short or tight, much preferring more modest styles. She relishes in the firm plumpness, and tries to get a view through Shu’s long hair, as she lets her hands grab her cheeks to pull them apart and back together, which gets her some other nice sounds and shivers out of the other. Mika thinks she could feel her soul soaring into the heavens, despite also believing she was definitely being a dirty pervert. She really hopes Shu doesn't think she's too gross.

The other girl, however, has raised herself up and spreads her legs ever so slightly more as Mika risks moving her hands further down to grasp the back of her thighs and pull upwards. Shu’s arms snake around Mika’s shoulders, body stiff, holding her breath as if she is steeling herself – silently expecting something.

Mika also holds her breath. Fingers itching as she feels the soft, warmer skin she's holding.

_Something..._

She imagines the softer, warmer and _damper_ skin that they would find if she just moved her hand just a bit more–

The still unattended heat between her own legs grows to an inferno. The lust-driven courage she has let consume her blows away as her brain short-circuits at the thought of touching Shu _there_. Shu allowing her to touch her there. Silently _begging_ her to touch her there. Here. _Outside…_

Seconds pass. The heat being chilled by the evening breeze. People laugh somewhere down in the stalls below them.

 Seeming to have grown impatient at Mika who had frozen at a very critical juncture, Shu shifts and lets out a disappointed sigh. “You’re useless. I cannot trust you to do anything properly, can I? I’ll be taking over, so be silent and keep your hands in their current position”. She releases one of her arms wrapped around Mika’s neck and brings her hand between their bodies down, between her own legs.

Mika feels Shu’s hand brush against the tops of her thighs as they move between her yukata and hears the very distinct sound of something wet being slid about. If Mika has any mental capacity left, it immediately vanishes as Shu begins to finger herself on top of her.

Mika’s hands are still holding her upper thighs apart and she can feel Shu’s fingers moving only centimeters away from her own. But she doesn't dare move. She can't breathe. Think.

“Kagehira” Shu says, snapping Mika back into the land of the living. “Bring one of your hands to join mine. I’ll direct you.”

_Oh._

She lets one her hands go and gingerly moves it towards Shu’s waiting one. She feels the wetness on Shu’s fingers before she’s guided up and brushes her own up against the even wetter, warm and so, so, so soft folds that Shu had been preparing just seconds before.

_Oh my God._

“Now move your fingers. Get them properly coated,” Shu says, voice slightly strained.

Mika can feel herself trembling – or maybe it's Shu, maybe it's both of them, she isn't sure anymore – but does so as instructed, still not believing that this was indeed happening.

Shu runs her already slick fingers against hers to help moisten them, and brings her mouth to Mika’s ear. “Listen carefully, Kagehira.” She says, tucking away strands of messy, dark hair. “You are going to match my rhythm precisely, not a second off. You will follow my instructions exactly and you are not to say a word, understood?”

“B—but, Oshis—“, Mika says, finally having found the ability to speak.

“Are you still in a daze? What did I just say? You are to be silent like the beautiful doll you are.” She pauses, letting her voice lower, “You want to do this, do you not?”

“U-uh…ye–”, Mika stops and nods, remembering her instructions.

“Then it will be with my steady lead”, Shu continues. “This is your first time, yes? What sort of mentor would I be to you if I did not teach you how to do things correctly? I won’t stand for imperfections – I want you to fuck me properly.”

As terribly turned-on as she gets hearing _that_ come out of Shu’s mouth, that actually isn't what concerns Mika at the moment.

“Nnnnah, Oshi-san, b-but really! I gots somethin’ I wanna say.”

“Hmm? What is it then?” Her expression softens, sensing Mika’s seriousness. “If I’m really pushing you too much, then we don’t—”

“No, no it ain't that! Ain’t that at all! And it’s not that I don’t know what to do, but….” Mika hesitates. “C-can I really touch ya…t- _there_? I-I’m not – y’know – I ain’t really...” _I’m not worthy of touching you._ She doesn't really know how to explain this without it sounding self-deprecating as hell – which it honestly is – but she knows Shu doesn't want to hear that. Not here, especially when Mika’s fingers are already between her legs, half-coated in cum. She has to think of something else.

“U-uh, I just…I thought Oshi-san was also a virgin?”

Shu sputters. ‘I-I am! How dare you question my chastity?” She immediately lowers her voice back down, however. “Ahem. I am simply older and thus more wise on matters like these, experienced or not.”

“Nghh…you’re only a year older though…” Mika mutters under her breath.

“Pardon?”

Uh-oh.

“N-nothin’, Oshi-san! You’re the best!” Mika laughs, she hopes, innocently. She has to change the subject fast. “And uh…um…we’re in public! Yeah! Ain’t ya…...y’know? Someone could find us.”

“I am more than highly aware, thank you, and I am trying my best to it ignore it. However, if you are so suddenly afraid of being discovered, perhaps it is best that we do indeed leave. I don’t wish for this to be an unpleasant experience, after all.”

Mika realizes something. “Oshi-san…is it that…” She tries to search for the right words. “Ya maybe…like doin’ this out here?”

The blush that explodes on the other’s face and the stuttering stream of no’s tells Mika all she needs to know. She giggles, Oshi-san can be so cute sometimes.

“Oh, Oshi-san, ya don’t gotta be embarrassed. I thought it was pretty bold of ya to start kissin’ me like that up here in first place, but…I don’t know, I like seein’ this side of ya!”

“You like seeing me degrade myself and act like a dog in heat? Is that what you think of me? Is that it?”

“Nnah? No! No! No! Oshi-san, that ain’t it, I swear! Oshi-san is perfect and elegant always! It’s just that…” Her voice lowers like she’s going to tell a secret; and it kind of is. “I think it’s kinda excitin’ too.”

“Oh...” That along with Mika’s earnest smile seems to reassure Shu who immediately appears to calm down. “Alright, I believe you,” she says softly. “But honestly, stop with your foolishness. This is why I tell you to keep your words to a minimum.” Brings her face close, lowers her eyes. “It ruins your lips’ potential.”

The kiss Shu gives is deep and slow, reinstating the mood that was broken. Shu repositions Mika and herself, and when hands are in their prior places, whispers in her ear, “Now then, start with your index finger. Move it slowly in a circle as you move in.”

Mika nods and takes in a breath. With Shu holding aside her panties for her, Mika moves her finger through the other’s folds, internally burning from how wet Shu already is. Finds the slit she’s looking for, moving the digit in a circular motion around the opening before applying pressure to all-too easily slide inside.

The heat and wetness isn’t unfamiliar. After all, she is a healthy teenage girl with a longtime crush who she has constant, sometimes very intimate, contact with. There have been many nights under the covers or in the shower where this situation is included in one of the very many Mika has secretly fantasized of.

But this is much different than fingering herself. _This is actually Shu_. She is helping Shu _finger herself._ She can't help the low sound that leaves her mouth.

She feels Shu shudder against her and muscles contract around her finger – _this can't be real_.

Shu frowns, however, probably at her body’s automatic response, and takes a long breath to recompose herself again before lowering herself down onto Mika’s finger. Already dripping wet and having just worked herself open, she moves easily, as Mika tries to move accordingly.

“Second finger,” Shu instructs a few seconds in, already not satisfied with just one.

Mika pouts. She bets she can't even get past Shu touching her, let along getting multiple fingers inside before she comes. She's already having enough trouble ignoring the mess in her own underwear. She has to make due with relieving herself some by pressing against the edge of the bench.

As long as Shu is pleased, her own desires don't matter anyways. The fact that Shu is willingly doing this is more than anything she thought the other would ever do. She’d do this forever, even if someone saw them, if it’s what Shu wants.

She adds her middle finger, easily joining in, keeping up the established rhythm. This seems to satisfy Shu as she begins to rock with more force, breathing and rocking going unsteady.

“Kagehira, speed up and go deeper. All the way up to your knuckles. Curl them by twenty degrees.”

Mika pushes in further, faster and Shu tenses around her and groans, praising Mika with yes’s, right there’s and good girl’s as she arches against her, mouth open, Mika having found the _spot_.

Mika, however, has an awfully hard time keeping up the upped pace, not just because her wrists are beginning to cramp and the fact that she can't even begin to guess how much twenty degrees is, but because she can't focus on anything else but the cum that makes its way down her fingers and drips on to her thighs below.

Feeling the pooling moisture through her yukata Mika licks her lips and gulps. She craves to taste Shu. Wanted to since…forever honestly, but especially right now. The desire is overtaking her and she can only imagine her mouth and tongue joining her fingers, sucking on the folds of her lips, lapping up every bit of Shu juice gushing out of her. Just the thought is making her mouth water.

Knowing Shu though, it's more than likely that this is as far as they are going to go today, if perhaps for a long while, and so she has plans to do the next closest thing - licking her hands clean as soon as she's free.

…God, she's such a pervert! She only hopes Shu doesn't think she's too gross for doing it, but the thirst is consuming her. But maybe…Shu _has_ tolerated – even really seems to be liking! – everything so far…so maybe…

_I want to unwaveringly accept every part of you, Kagehira – just as you have accepted every part of me._

Remembering what Shu said, Mika opts for attaching herself to Shu’s collarbone to try and compensate for the time being. It doesn't really help, if anything just makes her thirstier. The pretty noises, the way Shu cocks her head to the side to give her better access and has moved her hand from holding her panties to rubbing her own clit, make it wholly worth it though.

 “A—A third…”

That is all Shu needs to shakily say as Mika adds another finger, spreading them without Shu’s instruction, letting them stretch her out as much as she could, keeping up the increasingly unsteady rhythm.  

Mika’s entire hand is drenched now. She could probably add another finger with absolutely no problem, is even planning on it, but Shu seems to have finally reached her limit. 

Shu doubles-in, buries her head into Mika’s neck, breathing erratic, Mika’s fingers inside her being forced back together at the strength of her pulsing muscles as Shu rides out her climax.

As Shu lets her weight slump against Mika, momentarily dazed in the afterglow, Mika finally gets her chance, swirling her hand one last time, trying to gather as much cum as she can before removing her fingers.

Salivating, she stares, entranced as the thick liquid sticks between her fingers as she moves them about, perhaps a few moments too long because Shu, regaining her senses, lifts her head and almost grabs her hand.

 “Just what on earth are you thinking of doing?”

The horror on Shu’s face by itself almost stops Mika, but as soon as the warm liquid touches her tongue it's too late.

Mika already knows she has somewhat of a perverted curiosity. She has experimentally tasted herself before to see if she isn't too gross for Shu, and while it's not as bad as she thought, and knows to expect a somewhat musty flavor, this is _—_ this is something else.

She can't keep in the moan as she licks clean her entire hand, sucking each of her fingers clean. It's still salty, but so much more of a lighter, pleasant flavor than herself. Maybe it's because Shu keeps such a strict diet, not eating junk food and candy like she does, but Mika is sure that no girl on the planet tastes like this. Mika even feels somewhat ashamed that, if they ever gets that far, Shu will have to deal with having such a mediocre-tasting girlfriend, when she herself tastes so good.

Shu seems not to share this view as she stares at the lewd display, her already flushed face blooming into an even deeper red in an expression mixed with shock, disgust and something else that is hard to interpret. Unfortunately, Mika has a hard time interpreting anything but the taste on her tongue and finding every last drop of Shu on her hands at the moment.

Lapping up the last bits that have begun to dry on her wrists, her eyes that have been unknowingly locked onto Shu’s fly open in realization. “Nnah! Sorry Oshi-san, did ya want me to clean ya up too? Ya taste so good, so I really don’t mind…” She focuses on Shu’s still wet fingers. “I even really wanna...”

Shu’s face, if possible, gets even redder.

“Or maybe… ya wanna try yourse—“

“Absolutely not!” Shu yells, swatting the other’s arm away from her face. “Ugh, I swear you can have the most unrefined mannerisms. I have absolutely no qualms while…doing…t-the act, but here? We are _outside_ – have been - for who know how long, touching who knows what?“

“But I was touchin’ your—“

“Do not even _think_ about finishing that sentence, Kagehira! Additionally, having to see you behave like a starved animal alongside? Barbaric.”

Mika sighs, resigned. “Nnah, okay, okay…” She has one more ace up her sleeve though. “I’ll stop if ya want…. _Ojou-sama_.”

“Pardon?”

Shu’s tone cuts through like a needle.

“Nothin’…” Mika answers, nonchalant. 

“No, I heard you, Kagehira. This is the second time you have provoked me, don’t you think I forgot about earlier, I simply let that comment slide”, she says. “I have been too lenient with you. If you want to call me stuck-up royalty, fine.” She sticks out her dirty hand to Mika’s face. “Then come – clean me, _servant_.”

_Too easy, Oshi-san._

Although she isn't entirely sure why, Mika knows Shu hates being called that. Nazuna-nee was already calling her Oshi-san when they first met and Mika just picked up the nickname without questioning it. Ryuu-chan-sa---Kiryuu-senpai once mentioned something about her being bullied as a kid for acting so high-maintenance all the time, so maybe it stemmed from that? Mika isn't sure. Shu’s past is still pretty vague to her. Still, a lot of their fans tend to call her that which irritates Shu to no end.

Playing along, Mika lowers Shu’s arm and subserviently kisses the back of her hand.                                                                                         

“Yer wish is my command.”

She kisses down Shu’s hand to her fingertips, before raising her hand back up, latching onto a finger with her lips. Shu’s hand isn't as wet as before, but the taste is still there. Mika languidly wraps her tongue around the digit, in-between her fingers, licking her clean before moving onto the next one.

Shu, still in her lap, again goes still. The blush has returned, but instead of watching Mika, she is watching her hand and how Mika’s tongue moves around it, her breaths becoming increasingly shallow.

“Y’know, Oshi-san”, Mika says, taking one final suck, “we should go back to the house and get cleaned up.”

Shu is still holding out her hand. “I suppose we should…”

“And we can, y’know…” Mika steels herself. “Continue…maybe?”

“I-I…suppose we could as well,” is the quiet answer.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

For Mika, the return back home feels much longer than she remembered.

In the end, Shu’s older brother came to pick them up from the festival after they got back to where they had their belongings. Shu insisted they could get home themselves, but her family refused as it was already so late. It was awkward, for Mika at least, who sat unusually silent in the backseat alongside their stage equipment.

It's not that she doesn't like Shu’s brother - in fact, he's normally pretty nice - but with everything still flashing vividly through her mind, when he asked how the festival had been, it was really hard not to answer, “Yeah, it was fun!” without also adding, “And oh, also, I kinda confessed to, kissed, and fingered your little sister on a public bench and I think we’re ‘bout to fuck more when we get home.” For that reason and more, it honestly was better for her to talk as little as possible at the moment.

Shu, meanwhile, was acting more curt than usual, making it sound like the whole live had been a bust.

So yeah, long and awkward.

Being escorted home, they also can't immediately make their way into bed in a passionate embrace like the way Mika had been imagining. Rather, by the time they helped unpack the car and carried everything up to Shu’s personal sewing room, half an hour has passed and Mika is tired. Shu retreats to bathe very shortly afterwards, and so Mika, unsure of what to do, thinks maybe it's best to clean up too and makes her way to the spare bathroom down the hall to shower.

Shu’s house is large and fancy, and to Mika, who came from living in a small, two-room apartment, kind of intimidating. The fact that they have the hall to themselves and that there is more than one bathroom in the house is amazing, but being able to use hot water from two different taps at the same time, without turning the other cold? Only a luxury at Oshi-san’s house.

Now cleaner then when she arrived (her hair will have to wait until morning) and in her pajamas, she pads back down the hall towards her room on the other end. She glances at Shu’s door to see a light still shining through, and quietly knocks, not sure what to expect.

“Kagehira?” Comes Shu’s voice from the other side.

“Yeah, it’s me, Oshi-san.”

“Come in.”

Mika slides open the door and is welcomed with the sight of Shu in bed in a thin, crème-colored robe, with white lace sewn on the ends of the sleeves. Much different than the frilly, but modest, nightgowns she normally wears. Mika’s mind short-circuits again.

“Close the door, Kagehira.”

Mika blinks. “Uh – uh, yup, on it!” she blurts out, turning around to slide it shut.

“Good. Now come to bed,” Shu says, petting the empty space next to her. “Or have you forgotten that you wanted to continue where we left off?”

Oh, Mika hasn’t forgotten. She’d rather die than forget. She doesn't even think she could forget if she did die. If anything, she's half-expecting Shu to pretend like it didn’t happen, like a few weeks ago after Tanabata. It's sort of the reason why she knocked on Shu’s door just now. She doesn't think she could live through the confusion and pressure of that again. What she didn't expect though was for Shu to be so…uh…. _ready_.

“You bathed and brushed your teeth, correct?” Shu asks, when Mika reaches the bed.

She gulps, hoping Shu doesn't mind that her hair still smells of fireworks. Shu’s own hair is fully let down and doesn't seem washed either, so she guesses it was okay.

“Yeah...”

Shu nods satisfactorily, signaling for Mika to join her.                                                                                 

Mika climbs up and sits on her knees beside Shu.

“Um…ya ain’t mad, Oshi-san, are ya?” Mika asks, carefully. “Ya just seemed real irritated since we left the festival. I just didn’t know if ya…y’know, wanted to do anythin’ else tonight since it’s late and I bet you’s real tired. I wouldn’t be surprised if ya changed your mind or wanted to go to bed or somethin’…”

“No, not particularly. My family just ruins my mood, is all”, Shu explains, short and to the point.

Well, that's good at least, Mika thinks.

“Oh, and Kagehira?”

“N-nnahh!” Mika cries, rubbing where Shu flicked her on the forehead. “That hurt, Oshi-san~!”

“What part of anything I’ve done seemed to you like I had changed my mind?”

Shu turns to her side, robe revealing more of her chest. Looking at the small bruises dotting them and Shu’s neck, Mika is suddenly grateful that it was dark out when her brother picked them up. Mika flushes and not just from the view.

“Um...uh – nothin’ really, I guess…”

“Then I don’t see why we are having this conversation.”

“Yeah, guess so…” Mika murmurs, growing silent again.

Perhaps still feeling Mika’s apprehension, Shu gently takes her hand.

“Look,” Shu says, eyes turning away. “As I said, I – I also haven’t done anything like this before. I apologize, I suppose I am not very good at expressing my feelings, but I do want to do this. Really.”

“Oshi-san…”

Shu still isn't looking at her, but the red on her cheeks and the feel of her hand holding hers growing firmer tell Mika that Shu really is trying to tell her it is okay. She's giving her permission.

Hoping she really does understand, Mika moves forward, bending down to meet the other’s lips. She tries to put her own feelings into it too, hoping to express just how much Mika wants her; into the way she moves her lips slowly and meaningfully as Shu opens her mouth to let her tongue trace the other’s teeth. Thumbing her jaw reassuringly to say how Shu doesn't need to apologize, never needs to apologize to someone like her. Keeping her eyes open and taking in every millimeter of Shu’s face she can see, making sure she won't miss a second of her beautiful, talented Oshi-san beside her.

And Shu, breathtakingly, accepts and returns it all.

Not breaking their embrace, Shu shifts to lay on her back, letting Mika move over her.

“I ain’t hurtin’ ya, am I?” Mika asks, as she settles on top of Shu’s thighs.

“No, you’re quite alright,” Shu says, out of breath.

“Okay.” That is all she can say as she looks at Shu splayed out before her. One of Shu’s all too perfect breasts spills out from the robe, and while the robe’s ribbon is still tied around her, the rest of it has moved off to one side revealing a strip of skin, showing tummy and white lace on her hips that has to be her panties.

Mika feels that thirst hit her full force again.  She knows she's staring, but she can't help it. Oshi-san really is too sexy…

“It’s rude to stare, Kagehira. I am not some exotic animal at a zoo.”

Busted.

“Nnahh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Oshi-san!” she flails on top of other. “I just…uh – I guess I just really wanna touch ya, is all.” She feels horrible. Mika really hates being stared at, even if it's because Shu is unbelievably gorgeous, she can't believe that she’d do the same to someone, let alone Shu! 

Oi!” Shu warns. “Be more careful, will you, you’re crushing me.”

Mika immediately jumps off. “Ah! Sorry, Oshi-san!” Mika has always been told she is tiny, but she guesses sitting on anyone’s stomach would hurt. Shu’s torso isn't much bigger than hers either. She sighs, “I keep messing up, huh?”

“Hmph, your etiquette and unpalatable behavior is certainly distasteful”, Shu says, not missing a heartbeat. “But”, she says, deliberately punctuating her words. “There is perhaps a way you can redeem yourself.”

Mika is listening. She’d do anything at this point.

 “Take off your shirt.”

“Wha’…?”

Shu sighs. “Your shirt, you fool. Take it off. I refuse to be the only one unclothed here.”

“Ah, ‘kay…!” She can't refuse. Oshi-san is acting like it's unfair, but is it really? It’s not like she has anything to show off, but she sheds off her shirt regardless.

“Good. Now the rest of it.”

Mika can feel her pulse quicken as she slinks off her pajama shorts and panties, nothing special unlike Shu’s lingerie. Having been naked in front of Shu so many times before, she's past any shame or embarrassment, but at this moment Mika feels more judged and evaluated and laid bare to Shu’s scrutinizing gaze than she ever has in her life. The intensity is making her wet.

“U-uh…”

“Don’t speak. I’m thinking.”

Mika instantly shuts her mouth and tries to push back any bubbling questions she has. She has to make it up to Shu, she reminds herself. Oshi-san always knows best.

A few more seconds of being glanced over and Shu seems to make up her mind. “Come closer.”

Mika scoots back over in front of her.

Shu reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder, lightly running it down her arm, before repeating the motion, this time starting a little higher this time at the base of her neck. She does this a few more times, as if appraising something. Mika doesn't know what.

Shu shifts a bit, moving closer to where their bare knees are brushing. Takes her hand up to Mika’s face, caressing her cheek, her jaw, and chin, before weaving them through the baby hair and bangs that aren't pulled back in her high ponytail.

Mika thinks she's doing okay. She's excited, yeah, but able to keep herself together as Shu touches her. It feels comforting having Shu’s hands on her all nice and gentle like this. Getting pats on the head is often the biggest reward she gets from Shu, aside a rare word of praise, after all. It's at those times that she really feels Shu won't throw her away. Mika cherishes them.

But then, a hand is on her side, tracing along her ribs and all her too-protruding dips and edges, in almost a curious fascination, as if she hasn’t ever seen Mika and all her body’s faults. Shu’s hand travels up to her cup her left boob, small enough to be completely held by even Shu’s dainty hand. Mika can't help the tiny whine she lets out.

Shu sighs appreciatively, as if to one of her antique dolls or how she often did to Naz– . She stops herself from finishing that thought. She doesn't want to think about who at the moment.

“You are truly a lovely doll”, she says, thumbing the skin of her breast. “Skin so soft and white and delicate, and while your figure is far from perfection, it truly has the potential to be art.“ She squeezes, flicking her nipple. “Michelangelo did not even have the pleasure of having this malleable of marble to work.”

Mika whines again, louder this time, her bottom lip trembling. Anxiety is overtaking the comfort she felt a few moments before. She feels torn. _Oshi-san, no, I ain’t…._

The hand on her cheek moves downwards, along her neck and the bump of her collarbone. She doesn’t stop until it rests on top of Mika’s thigh, thumb caressing way too close to her touch-starved crotch. Mika legs involuntarily clench and spread just a bit at the contact.

“My beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_ , Kagehira...”

Mika doesn't know what she wants anymore. Shu is touching her, praising her. Her and her way too tiny and gross body that everyone, even Shu herself, says needs to gain weight, grow taller, look healthier and less like a bony rail. Shu is looking at her weird, mismatched eyes, her untameable, curly, and right now, unwashed hair like they are treasures.

When two fingers make their way in between her folds, already wet and sensitive, she breaks her silence to gasp a faint, “Oshi-san...”, but doesn’t flinch or pull away.

Yes, she's borderline uncomfortable and afraid, but more than anything at this moment she wants to believe Shu. Shu, who is always right, all-knowing, and sure of herself, had told her she wants this. She’s her Sovereign. Her God. Her savior. If Mika can't believe her then what sort of follower is she? She doesn't have the right to be by Oshi-san’s side. To be her strength. And damn, Mika wants this too.

Taking Shu’s hand which is still on her chest, she intertwines their fingers and brings them up to plant kisses on the back of Shu’s hand in between shaky breaths. Shu’s long, deft, way too talented fingers are unraveling her like a thread, making speech impossible, but she wants to get this through to the other. Her loyalty, her gratefulness, appreciation, trust. She loves Shu and everything she creates and forever will, and she wants to let her know it.

Mika wants to let herself know it.

While she isn't sure if Shu understands her actions, Shu pushes their still intertwined hands to Mika’s jaw to bring her mouth to her own. Mika feels wetness on her hand and realizes she's probably crying. Why does she have to be such a crybaby?

Thankfully, Shu doesn't seem to be phased. If anything, her confidence is growing, dominance increasing, claiming her in a way that makes Mika’s hickies feel pathetic. With her tongue in Mika’s mouth and fingers massaging and spreading her just where Mika needs most, it feels like Shu is everywhere, inside and out. It's beyond any pleasure Mika has ever felt in her life. If Mika was going to die, she wishes it were like this.

She's getting louder, less able to control herself. She can't. She's so close and Shu is _so good_ and she just wants more and more and more.

Mika brings herself closer, throwing her arms around the other’s neck into thick, soft waves, only breaking the kiss momentarily to moan and tilt her head the other way to be able to kiss Shu deeper.

Mika sucks on Shu’s bottom lip, desperate and needy, repeating herself between gasps, “I really wan’ ya righ’ now, Os’san, I jus’ really want ya.”

“Lovely to hear”, Shu breathes hard and heavy back. “Because Kagehira…” Moves her mouth to her ear, and takes her fingers out from Mika, who makes an unhappy whine at the action. “I want you to fuck me with that talented mouth of yours.” Nips Mika’s earlobe before hissing dark and husky, “Impress me.”

If possible Mika feels herself get wetter than when Shu was fingering her. Her heartbeat and pants overtaking all other sounds as she processed what Shu said – no, ordered her.

This time Mika doesn’t hold back as she pushes the other down. She doesn't know if she can impress her, but god, she's going to try. 

Shu now splayed out below her, robe long discarded somewhere on the bed, orders given. Mika tongues open-mouth kisses across every centimeter of skin she finds, tasting, touching, worshiping.

Hands immediately kneading Shu’s tits, she only gives them a fraction of the attention she feels they deserve with her tongue, despite the other’s appreciative sounds. She has another prize she wants just as badly, if not more.

As she slides herself further down, Mika can feel the fabric of Shu’s lace panties along her torso. The heat of the inside of Shu’s bare thighs against her own. The sight of Shu’s taut stomach creating a perfect path down to her lace-covered hips to what lies even lower. Those won't be on for much longer if she has any say about it.

Shu’s legs now beside her head, Mika pauses, if just for a moment, as she eyes the really, really thin white lace that is the only barrier between Shu and the outside world. This is it.

She kisses the juts of her hips and the inside of her thighs, making sure she gets Shu squirming and twitching under her touch, before bringing her hands to thumb over the fabric on her hipbones.

Mika tasted Shu not even a few hours ago, felt her, but this is different. There isn't the thrill of having to go fast in case they were caught, she can go as slowly as she wants. She can _see_ everything now. Both of her hands, and her _mouth_ , are free to roam and touch and tease as they please.

With Shu’s legs spread in front of her, panties that have to be damp from how bunched they are, teasing a pink hue from the skin underneath and seeming to beg for attention, she goes for it.

Just a nose-length away, she can smell Shu as she places a tender kiss on the inside of her thigh, feeling the dampness on her cheek as Shu involuntarily grinds at the contact. She mouths again, harder, bringing her tongue to trace along the seam this time, catching some of that amazing flavor that she memorizes as being Shu. Hooks her fingers under the straps on her hips to bring the other’s panties down just a bit, to let her tongue slide underneath and she feels like she struck gold.

Warm, delicious cum meets her tongue and any thoughts of being slow and trying to use some sort of admirable technique are immediately scrapped. With Shu’s help, she completely pulls down Shu’s panties to get better access, and Mika is suddenly grateful that she put up her hair for bedtime.

Shu’s skin is smooth and bare and pink, not a single shaving bump or hair to be seen. Unsurprising, as Shu is hairless except for her thin eyebrows and the hair on her head. She often reprimands Mika to shave, too, whenever Mika forgets or Shu notices a less than perfectly hairless patch of skin.

Mika tries her best to shave down here too, but it's really hard without being scared of nicking herself. Maybe she could get Shu to do it for her now? That’d be kind of sexy, wouldn’t it? Could shaving even be sexy? Though she supposes that with Shu, anything could be sexy.

She looks back up at the rest of Shu and…yeah. Sexy.

Her legs create a perfect frame to the body attached to them. Her back and chest are arched, slightly bent to one side, contorted from pleasure. Eyes closed, a hand over her open mouth, gasps breathy and delicate as if Shu was clinging on to some semblance of class like Mika wasn’t eating her out right now. 

_Really sexy._

Mika continues moving her tongue. Pausing to suck on her clit, labia, the lips of her opening, bringing out her tongue to tease between each and every fold. She licks slowly once up and down before firmly sliding her tongue inside, lapping up that heavenly taste that is purely Shu. She can't get enough.

Shu moans and brings her hands to her mouth to try and quiet herself.

_Nuh-uh, Oshi-san…_

Mika puts her hands under the other’s hips, and raises them to a height where she can bring her face closer, her tongue deeper, not even caring that she's being sloppy again as spit and cum run down her chin.

It isn't often she gets to see her elegant and refined Oshi-san so unraveled and out-of-control. Mika wants to hear her. See more. Taste more. If she could please Shu like this every day then she could live contently. Plus…

…she kinda likes being the one pulling the strings.

 The unexpected movement draws another loud moan from Shu, but before long Mika feels a tap on her head.

“Kagehira…open the drawer on the right. There’s a—“A gasp as Mika runs her teeth over her clit once more, before wiping her chin, and looking up, “—a black box in there. Take what’s inside.”

Putting Shu down momentarily to reach over to the nightstand, she opens the drawer and does indeed find a small, undisclosed black jewelry box. Mika takes it in her hands and slides it open.

“Uh, ya wanna wear a necklace, Oshi-san? I think ya look real pretty already without one.”

“No, you fool, lift the second flap inside, there’s another compartment. Take what’s in there.”

Mika peeks inside and indeed sees a small flap and lifts it open. Inside lies a pink, cylindrical-shaped object, a little bigger than her thumb. It has a button at one end and tapers to a dull point at the other.

Mika doesn't have to be told what this is.

“Eheheh, Oshi-san, look at ya~” Mika coos. “Even ya get frustrated sometimes, huh? It’s so tiny too, that’s cute. Do ya think of me while—?”

The pinch to her arm and the flaming blush across the other’s face warning her to shut up tell her everything and she can't keep off the grin that plasters itself onto her face.

_Oshi-san thought of her while masturbating! Her!!_

She clicks the button and the vibrator goes off, almost silent, despite its very intense and rapid pulse. Effective, but discrete. No wonder Shu chose it. Mika doesn't own a toy, but maybe Shu will let her borrow hers…? She feels herself heat up at the thought.

Out of everything she has done – is still doing – she can't believe the idea of sharing a vibrator with Shu makes her feel the most like her heart would combust from the intimacy.

She shakes her head. This is no time to be thinking about herself though, not when Shu is waiting. Looking back down, she notices the pillow now under Shu’s hips.

“I couldn’t watch you waste your strength trying to lift me”, Shu explains. “Wasting the potential of what your hands could be doing is – well. It’s a waste, that's all”, she ends curtly, looking off to the side.

“Aww, Oshi-san’s the best!” Mika says laying back down over Shu to give her a hug and a kiss, accidentally pressing the vibrator right into her face, much to Shu’s chagrin, before easing herself back to her earlier position.

Hands now free to roam, Mika lets the vibrator trace down Shu’s body as she goes. Starting at her shoulder, down her chest, Mika is momentarily mesmerized at the small tremors that ripple across her chest and the aborted breath that Shu gives as it runs over her nipple.

Mika can't help but give them another good squeeze – _for good luck_ – before finally settling her head back between Shu’s legs, running the vibrator down Shu’s stomach and hips while doing so.

She leaves no time to waste as she places the tip on Shu’s clit. Gently, at first, barely touching the bundle of nerves, not wanting to overstimulate too quickly.

However, even that light touch immediately garners a reaction from Shu who bucks, legs knocking against Mika’s shoulders as they hook around her. “Ah, yes, Kagehira—just like that…”

Bringing her tongue back to devour Shu, she maneuvers her fingers to hold the vibrator at her clit while using her thumb to help keep apart her folds, joining in three fingers from her other hand alongside her tongue. She feels Shu pulse around her as Mika moves them in and out, pushing them against the other’s walls in a circular motion, just as Shu taught her.

The taste, the sticky heat, the obscene wet sounds every time Mika moves her fingers. Even though Mika isn't the on the receiving end, she can't get enough. She doesn't think she ever could. She secretly hopes Shu’s stamina will last just a bit longer, despite the unabashed noises and moans the other girl is making and the way she grinds against Mika’s face and fingers, begging for more contact. Mika doesn't even care to move back her own hair as it clings to her face, sticky from sweat, spit and cum.

She can't stop. She can only focus on Shu. Just Shu. Getting her off. Making her feel more pleasure than she has ever felt before in her life. She drags the vibrator to down to join her tongue and fingers inside Shu and that finally brings Shu over the edge.

“Ahh—K-Kagehira! Kagehira, please, I—!“ Begging nonsensically, Shu arches her back, rutting into Mika’s mouth trying to get closer, get as filled as she can as she rides out her orgasm.

Mika doesn’t stop until she feels Shu relax, completely spent, back against the bed.

“That was—that was...” Shu trails off, still dazed.

“Great?” Mika finishes hesitantly, coming up to hug the other’s chest. “I mean…uh...I hope, it was as good as it was for me…”

“Yes, you did well.” Shu pets her hair, brushing away the still wet strands stuck to face. “I’m impressed.”

Mika can't help the dumb-sounding giggle that comes out of her mouth. Oshi-san is impressed! She did well! She can't believe it.

The feel of Shu shifting, breath on her face and something wet near her lips, interrupts her inner celebratory victory-lap.

Mika stares wide-eyed, touching her mouth where Shu kissed her. Her mouth that is still dirty from…. –!

“Oshi-san…ya–!“

A cold wet wipe is immediately thrown at her.

“Clean yourself up, you’re filthy.”

“’But ya still kissed me, Oshi-san~”

“A-and is there something wrong with that? If you haven’t noticed I have done so plenty of times already, this is no different.”

“Yeah, but look,” Mika says, showing her the cum she has wiped off her face. “Ya kissed this.”

Shu isn't looking at her again. “And your point is? Did I not say I have no qualms while doing the act? We’re inside and I made sure to clean myself thoroughly beforehand. Must I explain myself like this to you?”

Mika feels fireworks going off again.

“Nah, Oshi-san”, she says, smiling. “Nah, ya ain’t gotta at all.”

 

End

 


End file.
